Ten Prompts Between Draco and Astoria Malfoy
by I just want food
Summary: Prompts between Draco and Astoria. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...however sad that is. Although yes, I wish I can have Draco but alas! Astoria got him *damn* So I'll try my luck with Tom Felton hahahahaha. I wish :P

* * *

_Ten prompts between Draco and Astoria Malfoy_

**Poem**

When he was ten years old, he had the misfortune of hearing his father—yes, the cold and strict one everyone knows—recite a sappy poem to his mother. What made it worse was that his father composed it by himself. From then on, he vowed never _ever_ will he recite and compose a poem to girls or his possible wife. But that changed when he met Astoria Greengrass. He was head over heels in love with her that when he found out she likes poems, he didn't think twice about reading or even _composing_ one to her everytime he gets the chance. Little did he know that Scorpius had the same misfortune as him when little Scorp turned ten and woke up a little too early and made the mistake of passing by their bedroom that morning.

**Strawberries**

Oh strawberries, they were the ones Astoria was eating when he first saw her and he had to control himself right there and then or he will embarass himself. The way she eats them, without her knowing it, is just seductive.

**Whipped Cream**

He didn't think he would marry someone who is fond of the muggle world. But the day Astoria bought whipped cream from a muggle store was the day he would never ever forget. Unintentionally using the whipped cream for, erm, late-night activities is certainly a memory he'd be _too_ happy to have. That also happens to be the day little Scorpius was conceived.

**Chocolate Doughnut **

If there is anything from the Muggle world that he would like to share with Astoria aside from whipped cream, they are chocolate doughnuts. When they had a big argument—not those silly little arguments they always have—for the first time, he found himself walking along a muggle street. How he got there, he had no idea. With his anger gone, he started contemplating how to say sorry to her. While he was walking alone, one thing actually made itself clear to him: It doesn't matter who's wrong or right, what matters is that their relationship wouldn't dissolve right there and then. Even if that means he had to swallow his pride and say sorry to her. As he pondered how to say sorry, the whiff of something sweet yet pleasant consumed his nostrils and he ended up following the scent. Eventually buying two dozens of chocolate doughnuts and apparating in front of the Greengrass manor as soon as he could. They both said sorry at the same time upon seeing each other.

**Jeans**

Normally, he thinks that muggle clothing looked absurd. But that was before he saw his wife getting ready to go to the muggle world to buy her essentials that just simply could not be found in their world, wearing jeans—as how those muggles would call it—and a red shirt. And while he still think that no kind of clothing would do justice to his wife's body, the jeans came close. It fit perfectly, like it was her second skin. And Merlin did she look so sexy in them that he was almost drooling. He wasn't able to control himself anymore when Astoria turned to him and smiled seductively. Needless to say, his wife was delayed for an hour.

**Grandmother Amalthea**

Amalthea Greengrass—after Basil Greengrass, her husband and the family patriarch passed away—had been the head of the family. She took care of her two sons, Astoria's dad and uncle, at the same time she was expanding the Greengrass' money until they were at the same status as the Malfoys, the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, the somewhat ruined Lestranges, and how the Blacks once had been. She was like a superwoman and everyone in the family have a great respect for her. She was also known to be a good judge of character and until she gives her words of approval, only then will the other Greengrasses sigh in relief at whatever or _who_ever they bring. Astoria told Draco this and although he didn't say anything, he was scared of what her grandmother would say. What if he wasn't enough for Astoria according to Amalthea? He already knows that. And he knew that once it's been said aloud by Amalthea, he wouldn't be welcome in the family anymore, no matter how much Astoria's parents like him. He wouldn't like to be in the way of Astoria and her family; much like he couldn't stand to be away from her. So when Astoria insisted that he be at their family reunion, he was scared to death. He was more scared than the time when You-Know-Who ordered him to kill Dumbledore. But because he's a Malfoy and Malfoys don't back out from anything, he went with her. Only breathing a sigh of relief when Amalthea warmly smiled at him (reminds him of when Andromeda smiled at him the first time they saw each other). The tension seemed to pass when everybody saw this and the cheery flow of the evening continued.

**Romance Novel**

How Astoria loved those, he had no idea. It was outrageous enough that he would find her reading them while waiting for him to get back from work, but asking him to read it for her? It happened one night during Astoria's second month of pregnancy. She would insist on hearing his voice reading to her every night. The childish stories were fine, the others even better. Hell, even _Hogwarts, A History_ was great. But the moment she showed him a romance novel for him to read, he complained and whined until he got away from reading it. Well, almost. When she threatened him with no shagging until the baby was born, he had to grab the book from her, scowling and continued to read. All the while, Astoria smirking evilly and Draco keeping his sharp comments about the book to himself. Lest Astoria acted on impulse and make good on her threats.

**Stork**

When she was young, Astoria asked her parents where babies come from. She was told that the storks bring them to the parents who wanted a baby. That was what she believed in until her second year in Hogwarts when she overheard Daphne and a couple of her friends talking about sex. She told this story to Draco who laughed and then proceeded to show her how babies were made.

**Draco's diary**

No one knows about this, not even his wife—the only person he tells everything to. But Draco has a diary. He had kept one since his first day at Hogwarts. He had been writing the most important bits of his life. When he first started doing it, the dates on his diary are far apart. True, he stopped for some time when the whole war was going on. He had only gone back to writing in it a year after the war. When he met Astoria, however, he kept track of his journal everyday. Sometimes even writing twice a day.

**Photographs**

His wife has a muggle camera. He wouldn't admit it, but he loves using it to capture their memories. When they were on honeymoon, Astoria took a lot of photos of him and the two of them together. He kept on secretly taking photos of Scorp—alone or with his grandparents—and that proved to be a good idea when Scorp brought Rose Weasley home one day and Astoria showed her photos of Scorp when he was a baby. She was amused, to say the least. And Draco could hear his son muttering that he vows to get back by coaxing his mom to take loads of baby pictures of his children in the future. Draco and Astoria made sure their grandchildren get loads of photo albums each.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, I enjoyed doing this :)) Lemme know, is it good or bad? It's the first time I wrote something like this and I think I wanna do it more...but with different characters, of course. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
